Oscar alla migliore attrice
L'Oscar alla migliore attrice (Academy Award for Best Actress In A Leading Role) viene assegnato all'attrice votata come migliore dall'Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, cioè l'ente che assegna gli Academy Awards, i celebri premi conosciuti in Italia come premi Oscar. Vincitrici e candidate L'elenco mostra la vincitrice di ogni anno, seguita dalle attrici che hanno ricevuto una nomination. Per ogni attrice viene indicato il titolo del film che le è valso la nomination, se possibile con il titolo in italiano. Gli anni indicati sono quelli in cui è stato assegnato il premio e non quello in cui è stato interpretato il film. Nel 1930 si sono svolte due diverse edizioni del premio, una ad aprile ed una a novembre, mentre nel 1933 non è stato assegnato alcun premio. Per maggiori informazioni si veda la voce Cerimonie dei premi Oscar. 1920 * 1929 ** Janet Gaynor – Settimo cielo (Seventh Heaven), L'angelo della strada (Street Angel) e Aurora (Sunrise: A Song of Two Humans) ** Louise Dresser – A Ship Comes In ** Gloria Swanson – Tristana e la maschera (Sadie Thompson) 1930 * 1930 (aprile) ** Mary Pickford – Coquette ** Ruth Chatterton – Madame X ** Betty Compson – Il re della piazza (The Barker) ** Jeanne Eagels – The Letter ** Corinne Griffith – Trafalgar (The Divine Lady) ** Bessie Love – La canzone di Broadway (The Broadway Melody) * 1930 (novembre) ** Norma Shearer – La divorziata (The Divorcee) ** Nancy Carroll – The Devil's Holiday ** Ruth Chatterton – Sarah and Son ** Greta Garbo – Anna Christie e Romanzo (Romance) ** Norma Shearer – Ritorna il sole (Their Own Desire) ** Gloria Swanson – L'intrusa (The Trespasser) * 1931 ** Marie Dressler – Castigo (Min and Bill) ** Marlene Dietrich – Marocco (Morocco) ** Irene Dunne – I pionieri del west (Cimarron) ** Ann Harding – Holiday ** Norma Shearer – Io amo (A Free Soul) * 1932 ** Helen Hayes – Il fallo di Madelon Claudet (The Sin of Madelon Claudet) ** Marie Dressler – Ingratitudine (Emma) ** Lynn Fontanne – The Guardsman * 1934 ** Katharine Hepburn – La gloria del mattino (Morning Glory) ** May Robson – Signora per un giorno (Lady for a Day) ** Diana Wynyard – Cavalcata (Cavalcade) * 1935 ** Claudette Colbert – Accadde una notte (It Happened One Night) ** Bette Davis – Schiavo d'amore (Of Human Bondage) ** Grace Moore – Una notte d'amore (One Night of Love) ** Norma Shearer – La famiglia Barrett (The Barretts of Wimpole Street) * 1936 ** Bette Davis – Paura d'amare (Dangerous) ** Elisabeth Bergner – Non mi sfuggirai (Escape Me Never) ** Claudette Colbert – Mondi privati (Private Worlds) ** Katharine Hepburn – Primo amore (Alice Adams) ** Miriam Hopkins – Becky Sharp ** Merle Oberon – L'angelo delle tenebre (The Dark Angel) * 1937 ** Luise Rainer – Il Paradiso delle fanciulle (The Great Ziegfeld) ** Irene Dunne – L'adorabile nemica (Theodora Goes Wild) ** Gladys George – Valiant Is the Word for Carrie ** Carole Lombard – L'impareggiabile Godfrey (My Man Godfrey) ** Norma Shearer – Giulietta e Romeo (Romeo and Juliet) * 1938 ** Luise Rainer – La buona terra (The Good Earth) ** Irene Dunne – L'orribile verità (The Awful Truth) ** Greta Garbo – Margherita Gauthier (Camille) ** Janet Gaynor – È nata una stella (A Star Is Born) ** Barbara Stanwyck – Amore sublime (Stella Dallas) * 1939 ** Bette Davis – Figlia del vento (Jezebel) ** Fay Bainter – Bandiere bianche (White Banners) ** Wendy Hiller – Pigmalione (Pygmalion) ** Norma Shearer – Maria Antonietta (Marie Antoinette) ** Margaret Sullavan – Tre camerati (Three Comrades) 1940 * 1940 ** Vivien Leigh – Via col vento (Gone with the Wind) ** Bette Davis – Tramonto (Dark Victory) ** Irene Dunne – Un grande amore (Love Affair) ** Greta Garbo – Ninotchka ** Greer Garson – Addio, Mr. Chips! (Goodbye, Mr. Chips) * 1941 ** Ginger Rogers – Kitty Foyle, ragazza innamorata (Kitty Foyle) ** Bette Davis – Ombre malesi (The Letter) ** Joan Fontaine – Rebecca - La prima moglie (Rebecca) ** Katharine Hepburn – Scandalo a Filadelfia (The Philadelphia Story) ** Martha Scott – La nostra città (Our Town) * 1942 ** Joan Fontaine – Il sospetto (Suspicion) ** Bette Davis – Piccole volpi (The Little Foxes) ** Olivia de Havilland – La porta d'oro (Hold Back the Dawn) ** Barbara Stanwyck – Colpo di fulmine (Ball of Fire) ** Greer Garson – Fiori nella polvere (Blossoms in the Dust) * 1943 ** Greer Garson – La signora Miniver (Mrs. Miniver) ** Bette Davis – Perdutamente tua (Now, Voyager) ** Katharine Hepburn – La donna del giorno (Woman of the Year) ** Rosalind Russell – Mia sorella Evelina (My Sister Eileen) ** Teresa Wright – L'idolo delle folle (The Pride of the Yankees) * 1944 ** Jennifer Jones – Bernadette (The Song of Bernadette) ** Jean Arthur – Molta brigata vita beata (The More the Merrier) ** Ingrid Bergman – Per chi suona la campana (For Whom the Bell Tolls) ** Joan Fontaine – Il fiore che non colsi (The Constant Nymph) ** Greer Garson – Madame Curie * 1945 ** Ingrid Bergman – Angoscia (Gaslight) ** Claudette Colbert – Da quando te ne andasti (Since You Went Away) ** Greer Garson – La signora Parkington (Mrs. Parkington) ** Bette Davis – La signora Skeffington (Mr. Skeffington) ** Barbara Stanwyck – La fiamma del peccato (Double Indemnity) * 1946 ** Joan Crawford – Il romanzo di Mildred (Mildred Pierce) ** Ingrid Bergman – Le campane di Santa Maria (The Bells of St. Mary's) ** Greer Garson – La valle del destino (The Valley of Decision) ** Jennifer Jones – Gli amanti del sogno (Love Letters) ** Gene Tierney – Femmina folle (Leave Her to Heaven) * 1947 ** Olivia de Havilland – A ciascuno il suo destino (To Each His Own) ** Celia Johnson – Breve incontro (Brief Encounter) ** Jennifer Jones – Duello al sole (Duel in the Sun) ** Rosalind Russell – L'angelo del dolore (Sister Kenny) ** Jane Wyman – Il cucciolo (The Yearling) * 1948 ** Loretta Young – La moglie celebre (The Farmer's Daughter) ** Joan Crawford – Anime in delirio (Possessed) ** Susan Hayward – Una donna distrusse (Smash-Up – The Story of a Woman) ** Dorothy McGuire – Barriera invisibile (Gentleman's Agreement) ** Rosalind Russell – Il lutto s'addice ad Elettra (Mourning Becomes Electra) * 1949 ** Jane Wyman – Johnny Belinda ** Ingrid Bergman – Giovanna d'Arco (Joan of Arc) ** Olivia de Havilland – La fossa dei serpenti (The Snake Pit) ** Irene Dunne – Mamma ti ricordo (I Remember Mama) ** Barbara Stanwyck – Il terrore corre sul filo (Sorry, Wrong Number) 1950 * 1950 ** Olivia de Havilland – L'ereditiera (The Heiress) ** Jeanne Crain – Pinky, la negra bianca (Pinky) ** Susan Hayward – Questo folle mio cuore (My Foolish Heart) ** Deborah Kerr – Edoardo mio figlio (Edward, My Son) ** Loretta Young – Le due suore (Come to the Stable) * 1951 ** Judy Holliday – Nata ieri (Born Yesterday) ** Anne Baxter – Eva contro Eva (All about Eve) ** Bette Davis – Eva contro Eva (All about Eve) ** Eleanor Parker – Prima colpa (Caged) ** Gloria Swanson – Viale del tramonto (Sunset Blvd.) * 1952 ** Vivien Leigh – Un tram che si chiama Desiderio (A Streetcar Named Desire) ** Katharine Hepburn – La Regina d'Africa (The African Queen) ** Eleanor Parker – Pietà per i giusti (Detective Story) ** Shelley Winters – Un posto al sole (A Place in the Sun) ** Jane Wyman – Più forte dell'amore (The Blue Veil) * 1953 ** Shirley Booth – Torna piccola Sheba! (Come Back, Little Sheba) ** Joan Crawford – So che mi ucciderai (Sudden Fear) ** Bette Davis – La diva (The Star) ** Julie Harris – Il membro del matrimonio (The Member of the Wedding) ** Susan Hayward – La dominatrice del destino (With a Song in My Heart) * 1954 ** Audrey Hepburn – Vacanze romane (Roman Holiday) ** Leslie Caron – Lilì (Lili) ** Ava Gardner – Mogambo ** Deborah Kerr – Da qui all'eternità (From Here to Eternity) ** Maggie McNamara – La vergine sotto il tetto (The Moon Is Blue) * 1955 ** Grace Kelly – La ragazza di campagna (The Country Girl) ** Dorothy Dandridge – Carmen Jones ** Judy Garland – È nata una stella (A Star Is Born) ** Audrey Hepburn – Sabrina ** Jane Wyman – Magnifica ossessione (Magnificent Obsession) * 1956 ** Anna Magnani – La rosa tatuata (The Rose Tattoo) ** Susan Hayward – Piangerò domani (I'll Cry Tomorrow) ** Katharine Hepburn – Tempo d'estate (Summertime) ** Jennifer Jones – L'amore è una cosa meravigliosa (Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing) ** Eleanor Parker – Oltre il destino (Interrupted Melody) * 1957 ** Ingrid Bergman – Anastasia ** Carroll Baker – Baby Doll - La bambola viva (Baby Doll) ** Katharine Hepburn – Il mago della pioggia (The Rainmaker) ** Nancy Kelly – Il giglio nero (The Bad Seed) ** Deborah Kerr – Il re ed io (The King and I) * 1958 ** Joanne Woodward – La donna dai tre volti (The Three Faces of Eve) ** Deborah Kerr – L'anima e la carne (Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison) ** Anna Magnani – Selvaggio è il vento (Wild Is the Wind) ** Elizabeth Taylor – L'albero della vita (Raintree County) ** Lana Turner – I peccatori di Peyton (Peyton Place) * 1959 ** Susan Hayward – Non voglio morire (I Want To Live!) ** Deborah Kerr – Tavole separate (Separate Tables) ** Shirley MacLaine – Qualcuno verrà (Some Came Running) ** Rosalind Russell – La signora mia zia (Auntie Mame) ** Elizabeth Taylor – La gatta sul tetto che scotta (Cat on a Hot Tin Roof) 1960 * 1960 ** Simone Signoret – La strada dei quartieri alti (Room at the Top) ** Doris Day – Il letto racconta (Pillow Talk) ** Audrey Hepburn – La storia di una monaca (The Nun's Story) ** Katharine Hepburn – Improvvisamente l'estate scorsa (Suddenly, Last Summer) ** Elizabeth Taylor – Improvvisamente l'estate scorsa (Suddenly, Last Summer) * 1961 ** Elizabeth Taylor – Venere in visone (Butterfield 8) ** Greer Garson – Sunrise at Campobello (Sunrise at Campobello) ** Deborah Kerr – I nomadi (The Sundowners) ** Shirley MacLaine – L'appartamento (The Apartment) ** Melina Mercouri – Mai di Domenica (Pote tin Kyriaki) * 1962 ** Sophia Loren – La ciociara ** Audrey Hepburn – Colazione da Tiffany (Breakfast at Tiffany's) ** Piper Laurie – Lo spaccone (The Hustler) ** Geraldine Page – Estate e fumo (Summer and Smoke) ** Natalie Wood – Splendore nell'erba (Splendor in the Grass) * 1963 ** Anne Bancroft – Anna dei miracoli (The Miracle Worker) ** Bette Davis – Che fine ha fatto Baby Jane? (What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?) ** Katharine Hepburn – Il lungo viaggio verso la notte (Long Day's Journey into Night) ** Geraldine Page – La dolce ala della giovinezza (Sweet Bird of Youth) ** Lee Remick – I giorni del vino e delle rose (Days of Wine and Roses) * 1964 ** Patricia Neal – Hud il selvaggio (Hud) ** Leslie Caron – La stanza a forma di L (The L-Shaped Room) ** Shirley MacLaine – Irma la dolce (Irma La Douce) ** Rachel Roberts – Io sono un campione (This Sporting Life) ** Natalie Wood – Strano incontro (Love with the Proper Stranger) * 1965 ** Julie Andrews – Mary Poppins ** Anne Bancroft – La frenesia del piacere (The Pumpkin Eater) ** Sophia Loren – Matrimonio all'italiana ** Debbie Reynolds – Voglio essere amata in un letto d'ottone (The Unsinkable Molly Brown) ** Kim Stanley – Ventimila sterline per Amanda (Seance on a Wet Afternoon) * 1966 ** Julie Christie – Darling ** Julie Andrews – Tutti insieme appassionatamente (The Sound of Music) ** Samantha Eggar – Il collezionista (The Collector) ** Elizabeth Hartman – Incontro al Central Park (A Patch of Blue) ** Simone Signoret – La nave dei folli (Ship of Fools) * 1967 ** Elizabeth Taylor – Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? (Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?) ** Anouk Aimée – Un uomo, una donna (Un homme et une femme) ** Ida Kamińska – Il negozio al corso (Obchod na korze) ** Lynn Redgrave – Georgy, svegliati (Georgy Girl) ** Vanessa Redgrave – Morgan matto da legare (Morgan!) * 1968 ** Katharine Hepburn – Indovina chi viene a cena? (Guess Who's Coming to Dinner) ** Anne Bancroft – Il laureato (The Graduate) ** Faye Dunaway – Gangster Story (Bonnie and Clyde) ** Edith Evans – Bisbigli (The Whisperers) ** Audrey Hepburn – Gli occhi della notte (Wait until Dark) * 1969 ** Katharine Hepburn (ex aequo) - Il leone d'inverno (The Lion in Winter) e Barbra Streisand (ex aequo) - Funny Girl ** Joanne Woodward – La prima volta di Jennifer (Rachel, Rachel) ** Patricia Neal – La signora amava le rose (The Subject Was Roses) ** Vanessa Redgrave – Isadora 1970 * 1970 ** Maggie Smith – La strana voglia di Jean (The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie) ** Geneviève Bujold – Anna dei mille giorni (Anne of the Thousand Days) ** Jane Fonda – Non si uccidono così anche i cavalli? (They Shoot Horses, Don't They?) ** Liza Minnelli – Pookie (The Sterile Cuckoo) ** Jean Simmons – Lieto fine (The Happy Ending) * 1971 ** Glenda Jackson – Donne in amore (Women in love) ** Jane Alexander – Per salire più in basso (The Great White Hope) ** Ali MacGraw – Love Story ** Sarah Miles – La figlia di Ryan (Ryan's Daughter) ** Carrie Snodgress – Diario di una casalinga inquieta (Diary of a Mad Housewife) * 1972 ** Jane Fonda – Una squillo per l'ispettore Klute (Klute) ** Julie Christie – I compari (McCabe & Mrs. Miller) ** Glenda Jackson – Domenica, maledetta domenica (Sunday Bloody Sunday) ** Vanessa Redgrave – Maria Stuarda Regina di Scozia (Mary, Queen of Scots) ** Janet Suzman – Nicola e Alessandra (Nicholas and Alexandra) * 1973 ** Liza Minnelli – Cabaret ** Diana Ross – La signora del blues (Lady Sings the Blues) ** Maggie Smith – In viaggio con la zia (Travels with My Aunt) ** Cicely Tyson – Sounder ** Liv Ullmann – Karl e Kristina (Utvandrarna) * 1974 ** Glenda Jackson – Un tocco di classe (A Touch of Class) ** Marsha Mason – Un grande amore da 50 dollari (Cinderella Liberty) ** Ellen Burstyn – L'esorcista (The Exorcist) ** Barbra Streisand – Come eravamo (The Way We Were) ** Joanne Woodward – Summer Wishes, Winter Dreams * 1975 ** Ellen Burstyn – Alice non abita più qui (Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore) ** Diahann Carroll – Claudine ** Faye Dunaway – Chinatown ** Valerie Perrine – Lenny ** Gena Rowlands – Una moglie (A Woman under the Influence) * 1976 ** Louise Fletcher – Qualcuno volò sul nido del cuculo (One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest) ** Isabelle Adjani – Adele H. - Una storia d'amore (Histoire d'Adèle H.) ** Ann-Margret – Tommy ** Glenda Jackson – Il mistero della signora Gabler (Hedda) ** Carol Kane – Hester Street * 1977 ** Faye Dunaway – Quinto potere (Network) ** Marie-Christine Barrault – Cugino, cugina (Cousin, Cousine) ** Talia Shire – Rocky ** Sissy Spacek – Carrie - Lo sguardo di Satana (Carrie) ** Liv Ullmann – L'immagine allo specchio (Ansikte mot ansikte) * 1978 ** Diane Keaton – Io e Annie (Annie Hall) ** Anne Bancroft – Due vite, una svolta (The Turning Point) ** Marsha Mason – Goodbye amore mio! (The Goodbye Girl) ** Jane Fonda – Giulia (Julia) ** Shirley MacLaine – Due vite, una svolta (The Turning Point) * 1979 ** Jane Fonda – Tornando a casa (Coming Home) ** Ingrid Bergman – Sinfonia d'autunno (Autumn Sonata) ** Ellen Burstyn – Lo stesso giorno, il prossimo anno (Same Time, Next Year) ** Jill Clayburgh – Una donna tutta sola (An Unmarried Woman) ** Geraldine Page – Interiors 1980 * 1980 ** Sally Field – Norma Rae ** Jill Clayburgh – E ora: punto e a capo (Starting Over) ** Jane Fonda – Sindrome cinese (The China Syndrome) ** Bette Midler – The Rose ** Marsha Mason – Capitolo secondo (Chapter Two) * 1981 ** Sissy Spacek – La ragazza di Nashville (Coal Miner's Daughter) ** Ellen Burstyn – Resurrection (Resurrection) ** Goldie Hawn – Soldato Giulia agli ordini (Private Benjamin) ** Mary Tyler Moore – Gente comune (Ordinary People) ** Gena Rowlands – Gloria - Una notte d'estate (Gloria) * 1982 ** Katharine Hepburn – Sul lago dorato (On Golden Pond) ** Meryl Streep – La donna del tenente francese (The French Lieutenant's Woman) ** Diane Keaton – Reds ** Susan Sarandon – Atlantic City, U.S.A. (Atlantic City) ** Marsha Mason – Solo quando rido (Only When I Laugh) * 1983 ** Meryl Streep – La scelta di Sophie (Sophie's Choice) ** Julie Andrews – Victor Victoria ** Jessica Lange – Frances ** Sissy Spacek – Scomparso - Missing (Missing) ** Debra Winger – Ufficiale e gentiluomo (An Officer and a Gentleman) * 1984 ** Shirley MacLaine – Voglia di tenerezza (Terms of Endearment) ** Jane Alexander – Testament ** Meryl Streep – Silkwood ** Julie Walters – Rita, Rita, Rita (Educating Rita) ** Debra Winger – Voglia di tenerezza (Terms of Endearment) * 1985 ** Sally Field – Le stagioni del cuore (Places in the Heart) ** Judy Davis – Passaggio in India (A Passage to India) ** Vanessa Redgrave – I bostoniani (The Bostonians) ** Jessica Lange – Country ** Sissy Spacek – Il fiume dell'ira (The River) * 1986 ** Geraldine Page – In viaggio verso Bountiful (The Trip to Bountiful) ** Anne Bancroft – Agnese di Dio (Agnes of God) ** Whoopi Goldberg – Il colore viola (The Color Purple) ** Jessica Lange – Sweet Dreams ** Meryl Streep – La mia Africa (Out of Africa) * 1987 ** Marlee Matlin – Figli di un Dio minore (Children of a Lesser God) ** Jane Fonda – Il mattino dopo (The Morning After) ** Sissy Spacek – Crimini del cuore (Crimes of the Heart) ** Kathleen Turner – Peggy Sue si è sposata (Peggy Sue Got Married) ** Sigourney Weaver – Aliens - Scontro finale (Aliens) * 1988 ** Cher – Stregata dalla luna (Moonstruck) ** Glenn Close – Attrazione fatale (Fatal Attraction) ** Holly Hunter – Dentro la notizia (Broadcast News) ** Sally Kirkland – Anna ** Meryl Streep – Ironweed * 1989 ** Jodie Foster – Sotto accusa (The Accused) ** Glenn Close – Le relazioni pericolose (Dangerous Liaisons) ** Melanie Griffith – Una donna in carriera (Working Girl) ** Meryl Streep – Un grido nella notte (A Cry in the Dark) ** Sigourney Weaver – Gorilla nella nebbia (Gorillas in the Mist: The Story of Dian Fossey) 1990 * 1990 ** Jessica Tandy – A spasso con Daisy (Driving Miss Daisy) ** Isabelle Adjani – Camille Claudel ** Pauline Collins – Shirley Valentine - La mia seconda vita (Shirley Valentine) ** Jessica Lange – Music Box - Prova d'accusa (Music Box) ** Michelle Pfeiffer – I favolosi Baker (The Fabulous Baker Boys) * 1991 ** Kathy Bates – Misery non deve morire (Misery) ** Anjelica Huston – Rischiose abitudini (The Grifters) ** Julia Roberts – Pretty Woman ** Meryl Streep – Cartoline dall'inferno (Postcards From the Edge) ** Joanne Woodward – Mr. & Mrs. Bridge * 1992 ** Jodie Foster – Il silenzio degli innocenti (The Silence of the Lambs) ** Geena Davis – Thelma & Louise ** Susan Sarandon – Thelma & Louise ** Laura Dern – Rosa scompiglio e i suoi amanti (Rambling Rose) ** Bette Midler – Giorni di gloria... giorni d'amore (For the Boys) * 1993 ** Emma Thompson – Casa Howard (Howards End) ** Catherine Deneuve – Indocina (Indochine) ** Mary McDonnell – Amori e amicizie (Passion Fish) ** Michelle Pfeiffer – Due sconosciuti, un destino (Love Field) ** Susan Sarandon – L'olio di Lorenzo (Lorenzo's Oil) * 1994 ** Holly Hunter – Lezioni di piano (The Piano) ** Angela Bassett – Tina - What's Love Got to Do With It (What's Love Got to Do With It) ** Stockard Channing – 6 gradi di separazione (Six Degrees of Separation) ** Emma Thompson – Quel che resta del giorno (The Remains of the Day) ** Debra Winger – Viaggio in Inghilterra (Shadowlands) * 1995 ** Jessica Lange – Blue Sky ** Susan Sarandon – Il cliente (The Client) ** Winona Ryder – Piccole donne (Little Women) ** Jodie Foster – Nell ** Miranda Richardson – Tom & Viv - Nel bene, nel male, per sempre (Tom & Viv) * 1996 ** Susan Sarandon – Dead Man Walking - Condannato a morte (Dead Man Walking) ** Meryl Streep – I ponti di Madison County (The Bridges of Madison County) ** Sharon Stone – Casinò (Casino) ** Elisabeth Shue – Via da Las Vegas (Leaving Las Vegas) ** Emma Thompson – Ragione e sentimento (Sense and Sensibility) * 1997 ** Frances McDormand – Fargo ** Emily Watson – Le onde del destino (Breaking the Waves) ** Kristin Scott Thomas – Il paziente inglese (The English Patient) ** Diane Keaton – La stanza di Marvin (Marvin's Room) ** Brenda Blethyn – Segreti e bugie (Secrets and Lies) * 1998 ** Helen Hunt – Qualcosa è cambiato (As Good as It Gets) ** Helena Bonham Carter – Le ali dell'amore (The Wings of the Dove) ** Julie Christie – Afterglow ** Judi Dench – La mia regina (Mrs. Brown) ** Kate Winslet – Titanic * 1999 ** Gwyneth Paltrow – Shakespeare in Love ** Cate Blanchett – Elizabeth ** Fernanda Montenegro – Central do Brasil ** Meryl Streep – La voce dell'amore (One True Thing) ** Emily Watson – Hilary e Jackie (Hilary and Jackie) 2000 * 2000 ** Hilary Swank – Boys Don't Cry ** Annette Bening – American Beauty ** Janet McTeer – In cerca d'amore (Tumbleweeds) ** Julianne Moore – Fine di una storia (The End of the Affair) ** Meryl Streep – La musica del cuore (Music of the Heart) * 2001 ** Julia Roberts – Erin Brockovich - Forte come la verità (Erin Brockovich) ** Joan Allen – The Contender ** Juliette Binoche – Chocolat ** Ellen Burstyn – Requiem for a Dream ** Laura Linney – Conta su di me (You Can Count on Me) * 2002 ** Halle Berry – Monster's ball - L'ombra della vita (Monster's Ball) ** Judi Dench – Iris - Un amore vero (Iris) ** Nicole Kidman – Moulin Rouge! ** Sissy Spacek – In the Bedroom ** Renée Zellweger – Il diario di Bridget Jones (Bridget Jones's Diary) * 2003 ** Nicole Kidman – The Hours ** Salma Hayek – Frida ** Diane Lane - Unfaithful ** Julianne Moore – Lontano dal Paradiso (Far from Heaven) ** Renée Zellweger – Chicago * 2004 ** Charlize Theron – Monster ** Keisha Castle-Hughes – La ragazza delle balene (Whale Rider) ** Diane Keaton - Tutto può succedere - Something's Gotta Give (Something's Gotta Give) ** Samantha Morton – In America - Il sogno che non c'era (In America) ** Naomi Watts – 21 grammi (21 Grams) * 2005 ** Hilary Swank – Million Dollar Baby ** Annette Bening – Being Julia - La diva Julia (Being Julia) ** Catalina Sandino Moreno – Maria Full of Grace ** Imelda Staunton – Il segreto di Vera Drake (Vera Drake) ** Kate Winslet – Se mi lasci ti cancello (Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind '') * 2006 ** 'Reese Witherspoon' – ''Quando l'amore brucia l'anima (Walk the Line) ** Judi Dench – Lady Henderson presenta (Mrs. Henderson Presents) ** Felicity Huffman – Transamerica ** Keira Knightley – Orgoglio e pregiudizio (Pride & Prejudice) ** Charlize Theron – North Country - Storia di Josey (North Country) * 2007 ** Helen Mirren – The Queen - La regina (The Queen) ** Penélope Cruz – Volver ** Judi Dench – Diario di uno scandalo (Notes on a Scandal) ** Meryl Streep – Il diavolo veste Prada (The Devil Wears Prada) ** Kate Winslet – Little Children * 2008 ** Marion Cotillard – La vie en rose (La Môme) ** Cate Blanchett – Elizabeth: The Golden Age (Elizabeth: The Golden Age) ** Julie Christie – Away from Her - Lontano da lei (Away from Her) ** Laura Linney – La famiglia Savage (The Savages) ** Ellen Page – Juno * 2009 ** Kate Winslet – The Reader - A voce alta (The Reader) ** Anne Hathaway – Rachel sta per sposarsi (Rachel Getting Married) ** Angelina Jolie – Changeling ** Melissa Leo – Frozen River - Fiume di ghiaccio (Frozen River) ** Meryl Streep – Il Dubbio (Doubt) 2010 * 2010 ** Sandra Bullock – The Blind Side ** Helen Mirren – The Last Station ** Carey Mulligan – An Education ** Gabourey Sidibe – Precious ** Meryl Streep – Julie & Julia * 2011 ** Natalie Portman – Il cigno nero (Black Swan) ** Annette Bening – I ragazzi stanno bene (The Kids Are All Right) ** Nicole Kidman – Rabbit Hole ** Jennifer Lawrence – Un gelido inverno (Winter's Bone) ** Michelle Williams – Blue Valentine * 2012 ** Meryl Streep – The Iron Lady ** Glenn Close – Albert Nobbs ** Viola Davis – The Help ** Rooney Mara – Millennium - Uomini che odiano le donne (The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo) ** Michelle Williams – Marilyn (My Week with Marilyn) *2013 ** Jennifer Lawrence – Il lato positivo - Silver Linings Playbook (Silver Linings Playbook) ** Jessica Chastain – Zero Dark Thirty ** Emmanuelle Riva – Amour ** Quvenzhané Wallis – Re della terra selvaggia (Beasts of the Southern Wild) ** Naomi Watts – The Impossible *2014 ** Cate Blanchett – Blue Jasmine ** Amy Adams – American Hustle - L'apparenza inganna (American Hustle) ** Sandra Bullock – Gravity ** Judi Dench – Philomena ** Meryl Streep – I segreti di Osage County (August: Osage County) *2015 **'Julianne Moore' – Still Alice **Marion Cotillard – Due giorni, una notte (Deux jours, une nuit) **Felicity Jones – La teoria del tutto (The Theory of Everything) **Rosamund Pike – L'amore bugiardo - Gone Girl (Gone Girl) **Reese Witherspoon – Wild *2016 ** Brie Larson - Room **Cate Blanchett – Carol **Jennifer Lawrence – Joy **Charlotte Rampling – 45 anni (45 Years) **Saoirse Ronan – Brooklyn Classifiche e Record 4 premi Oscar Miglior Attrice (1) * Katharine Hepburn (1934, 1968, 1969, 1982) 3 premi Oscar Miglior Attrice vincitrice di un ulteriore Oscar (3) * Elizabeth Taylor* (1961, 1967, 1993 Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award) * Ingrid Bergman (1945, 1957, 1975 Miglior attrice non protagonista) * Meryl Streep (1980 Miglior attrice non protagonista, 1983, 2012) 2 premi Oscar Miglior Attrice (9) * Luise Rainer (1937, 1938) * Bette Davis (1936, 1939) * Olivia de Havilland (1947, 1950) * Vivien Leigh (1940, 1952) * Glenda Jackson (1971, 1974) * Jane Fonda (1972, 1979) * Sally Field (1980, 1985) * Jodie Foster (1989, 1992) * Hilary Swank (2000, 2005) Premio Oscar Miglior Attrice vincitrice di un ulteriore Oscar (9) * Helen Hayes (1932, 1970 Migliore Attrice Non Protagonista) * Mary Pickford (1929, 1976 Alla Carriera) * Sophia Loren (1962, 1991 Alla Carriera) * Barbra Streisand* (1969, 1977 Miglior Canzone Originale) * Maggie Smith (1970, 1979 Migliore Attrice Non Protagonista) * Audrey Hepburn* (1954, 1993 Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award) * Jessica Lange (1983 Migliore Attrice Non Protagonista, 1995) * Emma Thompson* (1993, 1996 migliore sceneggiatura non originale) * Cate Blanchett (2005 Migliore Attrice Non Protagonista, 2014) * Attrici che hanno vinto un altro Oscar in una categoria non relazionata alla carriera d'attrice Record di nomination come Migliore Attrice e Miglior Attrice non protagonista * 19 Meryl Streep * 12 Katharine Hepburn * 11 Bette Davis * 8 Geraldine Page * 7 Ingrid Bergman * 7 Cate Blanchett * 7 Judi Dench * 7 Jane Fonda * 7 Greer Garson * 7 Kate Winslet * 6 Ellen Burstyn * 6 Glenn Close * 6 Deborah Kerr * 6 Jessica Lange * 6 Vanessa Redgrave * 6 Thelma Ritter * 6 Norma Shearer * 6 Maggie Smith * 6 Sissy Spacek * 5 Amy Adams * 5 Anne Bancroft * 5 Olivia de Havilland * 5 Irene Dunne * 5 Susan Hayward * 5 Audrey Hepburn * 5 Jennifer Jones * 5 Shirley MacLaine * 5 Julianne Moore * 5 Susan Sarandon * 5 Elizabeth Taylor Attrici candidate o vincitrici del premio Oscar più giovani della storia (in ordine di età) * Quvenzhané Wallis candidata a 9 anni * Keisha Castle-Hughes candidata a 13 anni e 309 giorni * Jodie Foster candidata a 15 anni e vincitrice a 27 anni * Jennifer Lawrence candidata a 20 anni e vincitrice a 22 anni e 193 giorni * Marlee Matlin vincitrice a 21 anni e 218 giorni * Hilary Swank vincitrice a 25 anni e 240 giorni * Tatum O'Neal vincitrice a 11 anni (Migliore attrice non protagonista) Categoria:Premi Oscar